


Vantass

by ChunkahCherry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkahCherry/pseuds/ChunkahCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward cute dorks on the meteor. Short. Davekat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vantass

"Don't touch the fucking cape man," Dave deadpanned as he removed Karkat's grasping fingers away from his collar.  
The troll huffed and curled into his turtleneck sweater. "But that's how they do it in troll romcoms," he grumbled with his arms crossed.  
"Dude, I have no clue what the hell you're talking about."  
In reply Karkat muttered some more incomprehensible shit, most definitely about Dave and absconded to another equally deserted hallway that was not filled with pretentious d-bags like Strider.  
Things were quiet for the next two days on the meteor, despite Rose's occasional drunken outbursts that were beginning to become more sad than anything else. There were no boys or troll boys arguing with each other-besides Eridan and Sollux but no one gives a shit about them in this story. Nothing was shittily drawn, no hastily alchemized objects were thrown, and dear oblivious Dave could not figure out why his sweet, sweet AJ did not taste as slammin' as usual without Karkat.  
He almost began to worry. The meteor was big but Karkat was a big boy-er troll. He could take care of himself. But the blonde could not escape this niggling little voice in his head that was telling him he wouldn't forgive himself if Karkat was lost somewhere or worse, reunited with the psychopath that was trying his moves on Dave. Again.  
He may have accidentally voiced his concerns in the library while waiting for the sludge he wasn't even sure was coffee was brewing in the form of a rap. "Fuck, what even rhymes with Karkat?"  
After Rose answered a question he totally was not asking an answer for he had to tell her firmly something along the lines of:" No it does not rhyme with fuck him Rose but gold star for the effort."  
After yet a few more days Dave's cool was starting to slip, and that was simply something that could not be done because the unflappable coolkid extraordinaire could not be bothered by an obnoxious little grumpy crab.  
That was why Dave was wandering around, still mbling to himself and trying to coax Vantas out of hiding with he promise of romcoms and-  
"Did you say Troll Will Smith? He is the best of the best. Don't give me that look Strider, just because you wouldn't know fine piece of cinematic culture if it bit you on your stupid human seedflap doesn't meN you can't learn to appreciate a master."  
"Can you repeat that again? Possibly slower so this stupid human may actually understand a word you're saying instead of the jumble of words you just vomited."  
Karkat stood there for a second, and with a curt no he stood up on his tiptoes, grabbed Dave's cape, and pressed their lips together.   
While still kissing him Dave, ever the smartass, said into the kiss "If you get to grab the cape I get to grab this."  
And despite having to deal with Nblushing profanity spouting Vantas, he did get a piece of that Vantass.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on an iPod at like midnight. I regret nothing.


End file.
